


La habitación

by HikikomoriVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriVampire/pseuds/HikikomoriVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La habitación iluminada por la ventana, su único ocupante y su compañía, para ese momento todo lo que queda es esperar</p>
<p>(Pésimo resumen, lo sé)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La habitación

La habitación era iluminada por la luz natural que venía desde la única ventana en el lugar, el espacio que era sólo ocupado por un pequeño velador, un armario con distintas cosas que no se veían a través de la puerta entornada, una cama en el centro del lugar contenía en ella al único ocupante del dormitorio.

Su forma sólo podía adivinarse bajo las variadas mantas coloridas que abrigaban su famélico cuerpo, la cabeza del individuo, siendo lo único que se podía ver, descansaba en una suave almohada blanca, con su cabello blanco como la mismas paredes de la habitación disparado en todas direcciones desordenadamente y con su piel ya amarillenta por la falta de sol directo, sus ojos abiertos miraban el lugar con aire ausente, tal vez en espera de que algo sucediera, era difícil de saber.

Por la puerta de la habitación, también pulcramente blanca, ingreso una joven, era pequeña y menuda, su cara redonda enmarcada por dos cortinas de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y sus ojos marrones y luminosos no dejaban adivinar a simple vista los casi veinte años que ya poseía. Con andar tranquilo se posiciono en la única silla del lugar observando calmadamente al enfermo, como si su llegada ni siquiera alterase el aire que circulaba en la habitación.

Permaneció sentada allí, de vez en vez se levantaba y organizaba unas cuantas cosas encima del pequeño velador, cajas pequeñas de medicinas varias, con efectos varios y todos necesitados en esa situación, vasos pequeños de varias formas, pajitas largas de distintos colores, goteros pequeños para las medicinas líquidas y un moledor de pastillas para los demás, jarras con jugos de sabores artificiales y un termo con agua tibia acomodado al lado del velador.

El silencio reinante fue interrumpido por una voz rasposa y muy baja que salió con dificultad del hombre en la cama

-¿Y usted cuándo llego?-Fue la pregunta confundida que profirió

-¿Yo? No hace mucho, ¿Cómo se siente?-dijo ella calmada y sonriente, para luego repetir la pregunta ya que el anciano no pudo escucharle bien

-¿Usted sabe que yo tenía casi como siete perros en mi casa? Eran perros grandes que teníamos cuando yo estaba ahí con mis hermanos en la granja, había de todo patos, gallinas, palomas, era bonito, pero era muy grande, había que cuidar también los caballos y siempre nos daba el sol-Había empezado con otro relato como los de siempre

La chica realmente se esperaba que empezara otro de sus relatos, la enfermedad de aquel hombre lo había atacado sorpresivamente y como una invasión lo había reducido hasta el débil ser que reposaba en aquella cama, ya ha esas alturas no se podía saber cuánto de lo que decía podía ser verdad pero igualmente dejaba que le hablara de sus experiencias, de las cosas que había visto, muchas veces no alcanzaba a comprender lo que le decía pero le asentía y dejaba que continuara con sus historias, a veces reían los dos. Los ojos del hombre brillaban un poco y aunque sus palabras cambiaban y saltaba de una historia a otra sin ningún sentido muchas veces ese pequeño brillo no desaparecía.

La chica se movió hacía el pequeño velador y de espaldas al enfermo, quien seguía hablando, sirvió uno de los vasos con jugo para después verter las medicinas que correspondían con la hora, una de las pajitas coloridas la colocó dentro del vaso para que la bebiera sin derramar, apoyando el vaso en las rejas de los lados de la cama, que evitaban que el hombre pudiera caerse, extendió la pajita para que el anciano bebiera, esperaba alguna réplica pero esta no llego, el hombre se veía cansado, esto no le preocupo en parte, era normal que estuviera cansado pero aun así con ello veía venir lo inevitable, lo que iba suceder tarde o temprano, que aquel hombre ya no pudiera seguir y diera su último aliento.

Después de terminado el vaso lo fue a dejar en el velador en un lugar un poco más apartado para su posterior lavado, el hombre había guardado silencio por un minuto y cuando la joven volvió a aparecer en su línea de visión dijo

-¿Y usted cuándo llego?

La chica sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo y de la misma forma calmada y alegre en la que hablaba le respondió

-¿Yo? No hace mucho

El hombre volvió a empezar con sus relatos, sus miles de historias y vivencias que tal vez sucedieron o tal vez no, tal vez sucedieron a medias y su confundida mente las enredaba de las formas más increíbles, la joven lo escuchaba sentada en aquella silla, asintiendo junto con él, riendo junto con él, escuchando aunque a veces no entendiera muchas de sus palabras.

 Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, las medicinas empezaban a hacer efecto y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, había llegado la hora de que descansara un poco, por la misma puerta blanca entro una mujer ya mayor, podía tener fácilmente unos setenta años, miro al hombre dormido en la cama, luego a la joven sentada en la silla.

-¿Ha estado tranquilo?

-Sí, ha estado muy tranquilo, hablando de sus historias como siempre-Calmadamente se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, esperando que la mujer terminara de cerrar las cortinas de la habitación y se reuniera con ella.

-Cada vez se mueve menos, pero su voluntad para decir historias nunca se va-dijo la mujer mayor

-Es normal, está cada vez más cansado, está estable ahora pero hay que prepararse para lo que venga-Intento mantener su sonrisa tranquila pero no pudo, su expresión se entristeció, sus luminosos ojos humedeciéndose rápidamente, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Es normal estar triste en esta situación-Le dio una sonrisa de apoyo

La joven dirigió su mirada hacía la cama, hacía aquel hombre que ella conocía pero él no a ella, sintió sus fortalezas flaquear y un sabor amargo llenarle la boca pero no podía caer todavía, tenía que ser fuerte un poco más, seco sus ojos y con una renovada expresión de calma susurró suavemente

-Hasta luego, Abuelo

 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que tanto de angustia puede tener la historia realmente al leerla pero parece que quedo menos perceptible de lo que intente que quedara en principio.


End file.
